pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke Fiend
An enormous cloud of roiling smoke flies through the air with willful intent. Smoke Fiend (CR 15) XP 51,200 LN Colossal outsider (air, elemental, extraplanar) Init +17; Senses blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft., tremorsense 120 ft.; Perception +21 --- AC 24, touch 14, flat-footed 12 (+11 Dex, +1 dodge, +10 natural, –8 size) hp 184 (16d10+144) Fort +16, Ref +23, Will +7 Defensive Abilities air mastery, reactive strike; DR 10/–; Immune elemental traits, fire; Resist acid 30, cold 30, electricity 30 --- Speed fly 100 ft. (perfect) Melee slam +33 (8d6+22 and grab) Space 30 ft.; Reach 30 ft. Special Attacks constrict (8d6+22 plus distraction), distraction (DC 27), whirlwind (at will, 10-80 ft., 8d6+22 damage plus distraction, DC 33) --- Str 40, Dex 37, Con 28, Int 14, Wis 15, Cha 15 Base Atk +16; CMB +39 (+43 grapple); CMD 56 (can't be tripped) Feats Blind-Fight, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Flyby Attack, Great Cleave, Improved Initiative (B), Mobility, Power Attack, Weapon Finesse (B) Skills Acrobatics +32, Escape Artist +32, Fly +32, Knowledge (planes) +21, Perception +21, Stealth +18 Languages Auran SQ smoky body --- Environment Plane of Air Organization solitary Treasure none --- Air Mastery (Ex) Airborne creatures take a –1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against a smoke fiend. Reactive Strike (Ex) Whenever a smoke fiend takes damage, it reflexively lashes out with a slam attack. This ability effectively grants the smoke fiend an attack of opportunity against any foe within reach that deals it damage. These attacks of opportunity do not count against the normal limit the creature can make in a round. Smoky Body (Ex) A smoke fiend can share its space with any creature, effect, object, or terrain feature without penalty, except for air-tight effects and terrain features, which obstruct its movement normally. A smoke fiend can even move through and share its space with doors and walls, allowing it to exist in multiple rooms at once, so long as air is able to move between the parts of those rooms occupied by the smoke fiend. A smoke fiend provides concealment to any other creature, effect, object, or terrain feature sharing its space. Despite their name, smoke fiends are unrelated to true fiends. Rather, they are enormous clouds of sentient smoke haling from the Elemental Plane of Air. When left to their own devices, smoke friends are generally benevolent. Their fiendish appelation stems from their habit of forming alliances with malevolent efreet, serving those wicked genies as soldiers and guardians in exchange for granted wishes. Because of their reputation as loyal hirelings, smoke fiends are also recruited as prized minions by powerful individuals outside the efreet community. Smoke Fiend Wishes Smoke fiends are rewarded handsomely for the dirty work they regularly perform on behalf of various efreet. At any given time, a smoke fiend may have one of the abilities listed below (or an ability of comparable power), the result of a wish granted by a past or present efreeti employer. Change Shape (Su) The smoke fiend has the change shape ability, allowing it assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid, as if using the alter self spell. It can use this ability to duplicate the appearance of a specific individual. Command Undead (Su) The smoke fiend gains the channel negative energy ability of an evil cleric with a class level equal to its racial Hit Dice, and gains Command Undead as a bonus feat. It can only use its channel negative energy ability to command undead. Fiery Body (Su) The smoke fiend gains the burn special attack (1d6 damage, DC 27), and can duplicate the effects of a scorching ray spell (CL 12th) as a standard action. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters Category:Outsiders